Fandom, Really?: MR
by HannahBananaMcKenzie
Summary: The Flock is mad. Writers are on the lose messing everything up. The Flock decides to say something about it - well, write something about it. T for saftey
1. Max

**I'm bored, and in the mood to do something. Couple people have been doing this, so I decided to jump on the band wagon**

**DISCLAIMER: HannahBananaMcKenzie doesn't own Maximum Ride**

Dear Writers,

Do I really look like the type to be abused?

-Max


	2. Fang

PEOPLE!

High school fics: Why am I always a huge perv and a jerk?

-Fang


	3. Nudge

Dear fanfiction,

Since Max has limited my words, I'll say it short. Wait, why do they say 'say it' when I'm typing it? You can't hear me, unless you have a voice in your head that tells you what it says! Oh that would be so cool! Max has a voice inside her head that tells her stuff too. Only, the stuff usually sucks and has to do with her saving the world or something like that.

Anyway...

Me and Iggy will never happen! He's, like, 15 and I'm only 12! Not. Gonna. Happen. Plus, Ella is, like, one of my best friends and I would never do that to her!

-Nudge


	4. Gazzy

**CAN'T SLEEP AT ALL. **

* * *

DUDE AND DUDETTES

Why am I always the annoying kid who just farts the entire time? Why can't I do something cool, like blow up craters in the moon or something...

-Gazzy


	5. James Patterson

Future authors,

Stop fronting. No one writes Maximum Ride quite like I do.

-James Patterson


	6. Ella

Dear fanfiction,

Miggy is creepy, Figgy is even creepier. Niggy is not right, but EGGY is a WHOLE other story.

-Ella


	7. Iggy

Dear fanfiction,

I'M NOT A PERV! The beach bunny thing does not make me a perv. It makes me a hormonal, blind, 15 year old boy.

-Iggy


	8. Lissa

**Gotta go to this graduation thing for my sister.**

**Prso: missing school, 2 3 day weekends in a row  
**

**Cons: Missing 2 chapter tests, 2 word days that I really need and I'm missing the briefing of a huge French project that decided if I pass or fail.  
**

**The pros still outweigh the cons.  
**

**I'm such a good student.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, I just own this dress.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Let's be real here. At least half of the people reading this has had a crush on Fang at one point or another. Just because I had a thing for Fang doesn't make me a slut or a bitch. Tess had a thing for Iggy! You don't see people getting mad at her!

-Lissa


	9. Maya

Guys,

Just because I look like Max, does not make me Max. I didn't ask to be Max's clone, I don't know anyone who would want to be the copy and not the original. I am my own person, start thinking of me as that.

-Maya


	10. Angel

**My day: went to sit in the hot sun for 2 hours to watch my sister walk across a stage, went to a fancy restaurant, promptly dropped my left overs all over the ground when I got home, went antiquing with my sister, and now I'm watching Ouran related stuff. **

**Cool. And now tomorrow, I have to do a crap load of homework.  
**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

I am NOT supporting cast.

-Angel

* * *

**So, I have had over 550 views on my stories just in the last 5 days, thanks to this story. So thanks for all the views, you guys rock my socks!**


	11. Maximum Ride

**6 days into this moth, and I already have almost 1,000 views on my stories. Last month, I had 1,127 views. On this story, I have over 850, making this story my second most read story. So thank you all so much for reading this story, it really means a lot to me.**

**So, DISCLAIMER TIME!: TACO DOESN'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, BUT SHE DOES OWN THIS POPCORN SHE IS EATING.**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Why does everyone think my name is so weird?

-Maximum Ride

* * *

**R&R!**


	12. Iggy's 2nd

Max,

Think about it. 'Ride', as in something you and Fang would do behind closed doors, and 'Maximum' as in great.

Just think about it.

-Iggy


	13. Max's 3rd

Iggy,

Of course you would think that, only pervs think that.

-Max


	14. Iggy's 3rd

MAX!

I'M NOT A PERV! EVERYONE THINKS THAT!

-Iggy


	15. Fang's 2nd

**FINALLY! Finished my baby book project for Child Development! Now I can go to my sister's graduation party! Right after I go change...and post this chapter...**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Max will not be getting pregnant anytime soon.

-Fang


	16. Dylan

Hey people,

Why does everyone hate me so much? It's not my fault I was programed to love Max...

-Dylan


	17. Ari

**I came home from school today and immediately checked my emails, like I always do. **

**Swear to God, almost shit my pants**

**12 NEW REVIEWS? HELL YES!**

**Then, as I was reading them, I was like 'wait...almost all of these are from the same person.' **

**So, Bananaisdabomb, you ma'am are so amazing, so fantastic, that they have to come up with a new word to describe you.**

**Amazingfantasticle perhaps?**

**There you have it folks, Bananaisdabomb is amazingfantasticle. **

**ON TO THE NEXT LETTER!  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Look, I'm dead. I'm not coming back to play your stupid truth or dare, go to your little sleep overs or do anything else that is even remotely stupid. I'm dead, and I plan on staying dead this time. Get over it.

Love,

Ari


	18. Fang's 3rd

FANFICTION!

I AM NOT EMO! I JUST HAVE GREAT HAIR, LIKE THE COLOR BLACK AND DON'T LIKE TALKIONG TO PEOPLE!

-FANG

* * *

**PS. CAPS LOCK FTW! REVIEW IN CAPS LOCK!  
**


	19. Max's 4th

Dear Fanfiction,

When have I ever lead the impression that I cut myself? I'll leave that to Fang...

-Max


	20. Nudge's 2nd

Dear Fanfiction,

So, in this manga thing we have going on, I have boobs, and I'm 12, and my boobs are as big as Max's. I'm 12 and as skinny as a...really skinny pole, therefore, I have no boobs. Max on the other hand is a whole other subject...

-Nudge


	21. Iggy's 4th

**So, this chapter is for Jill**

Dear upset fangirls,

Despite what the manga tells you, I do not look like a girl. I look like a very hot guy.

-Iggy


	22. Max's 5th

People,

The girl may look like me, and she may have the same name as me, but if she doesn't not ACT like me, then she isn't me, she's an OC.

-Max


	23. EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING

**So, everyone that has reviewed, you all fnicking rock my socks right now. Thank you all so much for all of the amazing reviews I have gotten, and just all the plain views I've gotten. 2,617 views as of 9:24 to be exact. This is the most views I have gotten on a single story, much less a single month. When I started writing these letters, I thought it wouldn't be that popular, but it really is.**

**OK, enough of the sappiness. I need to finish this so I can go eat some tacos and go to sleep.**

* * *

Dear writers,

No Mary Sues will ever join the Flock, Dylan is the ONLY exception. But seriously, stop writing about Mary Sues, they are annoyingly perfect and it plain pisses us all off.

-Every single Maximum Ride fan (hell, every FANFICTION FAN) and the Flock

* * *

**R&R**

**Question to answer, because I'm feeling questiony: favorite book and favorite fandom?**

**My favorite series is the Percy Jackson by Rick Riordan and my favorite book is Distant Waves by Suzanne Waynze and my favorite fanfiction fandom is Maximum Ride  
**


	24. Nudge's 3rd

**SO HAPPY SCHOOL IS ALMOST OUT!**

* * *

Dear Fanfiction,

Are you all really that desperate for a pairing? I mean, me and GAZZY? One, he's, like, 3 years younger then me, and two, he's way too WEIRD for me.

Look, none of us in the Flock will be dating, only Max and Fang. Not me/Gazzy, me/Iggy, Angel/Ari (who's kinda dead!), me/Dylan, me/Fang, Max/Iggy...I hope you get the point.

-Nudge

* * *

**R&R!**

**QUESTION TIME!: ...um... favorite band/singer?**

**MINE = THE READY SET!**

**PS, any ideas for up coming chapters? Kinda running low on them...**


	25. Angel's 2nd

**FANGirl4EVA: So disappointed... **

**So, this chapter is for Pennycat11, who wanted this chapter in the first place**

Dear everyone,

Max will not be leaving the Flock anytime soon. The only time Max was kicked out was because she was too busy playing tonsil hockey with Fang, which she is over.

-Angel


	26. Gazzy's 2nd

Dear fanfiction,

If it's R, rate it R. Don't rate it K, or K+ or even T, rate it R. My eyes can never unsee...

-Gazzy

* * *

**So! As some of you know, my best friend Jill writes fanfiction and she has just put up a one shot called 'Forever Alone'. It's a Percy Jackson and Rosario+Vampire crossover and you should defiantly read it. Lar'ja-sain'ja, hit her up. **

**QUESTION!: Favorite author on fanfiction .net?**

**Mine is probably independentwriter-137. **


	27. Angel's 3rd

Fang,

What's a lemon? I read Gazzy mind and he was thinking something about the rating and lemons...

-Angel

* * *

**So! You guys know the whole thing, review, subscribe, favorite, worship me some, er, I mean review...some more...**

**QUESTIONS!: Biggest pet peeve?**


	28. Fang's 4th

**FUNNY STORY! I was in Child Development yesterday and we we were playing board games and my friends and I were playing Life. When we all got married, I decided I was going to be a weirdo and get a wife while everyone else were getting husbands. So, apparently, my friend Mandy is now my straight lesbian lover/wife, but she cheated on me with Johnny Depp and I called her a whore when I found out she was cheating on me.**

**I love my Child Development class.**

* * *

Angel,

WHAT! Tell you when you're older! ... And by that, I mean when you're 30!

-Fang

* * *

**QUESTION: favorite drink?**

**Mine is water all the way.**

**review!  
**


	29. Max's 6th

Fanfiction,

THERE IS NO TWILIGHT LOVE TRIANGLE.

-Max


	30. ME!

Max,

Yes there is. One of my fanfictions involves Sassy gay Friend telling you why it is a Twilight love triangle. You're Bella, Fang is Edward and Dylan is Jacob.

-The Author of this fanfiction, AKA, Hannah


	31. Nudge's 4th

Dear Emily,

Even though the letter you responded to was from, like, 30 letters ago, I'm still going to respond to you responding to me!

No! Max is actually the LEAST human out of all of us! Wait, no. The least human would probably be Angel because of all her abilities or Dylan because he's a clone...

Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's awesome to know SOME PEOPLE love my fashion sense! I would say I love yours too, but I don't know you so that would be awkward.

-Nudge

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!: Um... Do you like Nyan Cat?  
**

**I do!  
**


	32. Dylan's 2nd

Dear Fanfiction,

Do you guys really hate me enough to kill me? _100 DIFFERENT WAYS? _Thanks guys, way to make me feel special.

-Dylan

* * *

**Wow, that awkward moment where the author of this fanfiction loves 100 deaths of Dylan...**

**Dylan: You too? Why do you hate me ! Is it because of Max and Fang?**

**Me: Um...I don't hate you, I just like the story. But I really don't like you. It's your personality, not Max and Fang. **

**Dylan: Oh...am I really that bad of a person?**

**Me: YEP!**

**Wow, that other awkward moment where the author of this story is being a hypocrite because the next chapter is about this kinda AN...**

**QUESTION TIME!: You like Chinese food? do you eat it while watching anime like moi?  
**

**R&R!**


	33. The Flock

Dear fanfiction,

Stop saying you 'kidnapped' us for your stupid author notes! Do you honestly think you would be capable of kidnapping one of us? Seriously? The one person allowed to say they kidnapped us is Saint, but that's because she actually kidnapped Fang...

-The Flock

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!: Lets see...Favorite color? Wow, that's lame...**

**MINE IS PURPLE!  
**

**R&R  
**


	34. The Flock's 2nd

**OH MY FNICKING GOD! 92 REVIEWS? That's almost 100, so glad I payed attention in math! Thank you everyone for reviewing! And if you didn't review, thanks...for...viewing? **

**SO, ON TO THE LETTER!**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

If we are so out of character that you have to write 'OOC' in the description (Unless it's SUPPOSE to be like that) then don't write it. Please save us all from the possibilities.

-The Flock

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!: FAVORITE BREAKFAST FOOD?**

**I don't really like breakfast food that much...so I would have to say TOAST!**


	35. Max's 7th

Dear Fanfiction,

Not starting a band anytime soon. Dylan might, but definitely not me.

-Max

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!: Siblings?**


	36. Fang's 5th

Dear Fanfiction,

Sorry girls, I'm not the kind of person to randomly confess my love for Max.

-Fang

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!: Favorite book characters?**

**MINE ARE IGGY(MR) AND NICO (PJO)!  
**

**R&R! AND IDEAS FOR FUTURE LETTERS?  
**


	37. Angel's 4th

**While I am preparing the never ending letter from Nudge, here's a new letter**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Why do I need to play truth or dare? I CAN read and control minds, so I can make people do whatever I want and I can read their minds, so what would be the point?

**And do you honestly think that if I got dared to kiss Fang, I would? I would more likely punch the person who made the dare!**

-Angel with **a side note from Max **

* * *

**Well!  
**

**R&R!**

**QUESTION TIME!: How did you guys find fanfiction?  
**

**I found it because of my best friend!  
**


	38. Gazzy's 3rd

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED...IN A DAY. Finals are really killing me, all yesterday after school involved cramming and organizing and cleaning! BRIGHT SIDE! TOMORROW AT 2:46, I WILL BE A JUNIOR AND ON SUMMER VACATION, which means more updates to this and my PJO story, DOAs, and hopefully new stories? We'll see!  
**

**So, the following chapter is literally copied and pasted from a review I got from Bobthehamster.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

I barely get ANY attention in the real books. So make me a story for myself. I NEED ATTENTION!

-Gazzy

* * *

**QUESTIONTIME!: If you have a username, how did you come up with it?  
**

**My original name was Hannah Ride, but I changed it like 2 days after I made this account. Hannah is my first name, Banana is my nickname, and McKenzie is my middle name. That, and it all just sounds good together! Rolls off the tongue...  
**

**FANGirl4EVA: I will be working on your request tomorrow, and it will be long...  
**

**R&R!  
**


	39. ME AGAIN!

Dearest loyal readers,

I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED A NEW LETTER IN A WEEK. MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I JUST GOT A NEW LAPTOP TODAY. So, while I write FANGirl4EVA's letter, which will be very long, I promise, read along with my future plans.

For those of you who know Vera Amber, you might know of her story '24 oneshots in 24 hours'. I have told Vera I was planning on doing her idea, so it's a go. I will either be doing that on Monday or Tuesday. It will be Maximum Ride and it will mostly be humor or parody stuff, such as: Sassy Gay Friend Helps Dylan, Angel gets the sex talk, Iggy for President, Figgy and me opinions of Maximum Ride characters.

I may or may not be doing a Ouran High School Host Club fic, and if I do, it will be including me. The idea for the format was inspired by St Fang of Boredom's fic 'The Story of Justin'. If you don't know who Justin is, go read it.

I may or may not be doing a Percy Jackson version of this story.

If any of you have read my Story DOA, then you will know I haven't updated in a while. I am rewriting the beginning and will be updating soon. For those of you who hae no idea what I'm talking about, go read my story 'Daughter of Aphrodite'

Again, SO SORRY for not updating sooner then this

-HannahBananaMcKenzie AKA the author

* * *

**So, tell me if you like any of these ideas, or tell me if you have other ideas for me. Please? I love you, so do it!**

**QUESTION TIME!: Any exciting plans for the summer?**

**I am going to New Orleans for the ELCA youth conference in July! Other then that...I'm working, writing, hanging with friends, and reading.**


	40. EVERYONE AGAIN!

Dear Fanfiction,

The Gods of Fanfiction have gifted you with spell check. Use it well.

-The Flock and people everywhere

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!: What annoys you most about fanfiction?**

**What annoys me are those ones that are literally AU, AH and OCC characters. By that time, it is no longer fanfiction, it is your poorly written fantasy. And the ones where the characters are all in high school and they all conveniently have the same classes and it's all just perfect. Anyone else in high school knows it doesn't roll like that. **


	41. Nudge's 5th

**OK, THIS LETTER IS FOR FANGIRL4EVA, AND I AM FINALLY GETTING TO WRITE IT.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Dear FANGirl4EVA,

OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REQUST FOR ME! NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE ME SO WHEN PEOPLE TELL ME THEY WANT MORE OF ME, IT MAKES ME WANT TO DIE OF HAPPINESS!

Well, not literally, but of course you knew that! Well, I hope you would think I was being serious, because I'm not the suicidal type! Nope! Leaving that to Fang!

JK Fang, you know I love you!

Gosh, I just have no idea what to talk about now! I mean, I'm used to having people telling me to shut up, not talk a whole bunch! When the author told me I could talk as much as I wanted, I had no idea what to talk about then too! And when she told me her computer broke, I was so happy – not because her computer broke- but because I got more time to think about what to talk about! But when time came to write it, I had no idea what to talk about.

Um…. Awkward moment here.

OH, I GOT IT.

So, some of you are probably wondering why we are doing this or how the author got a hold of us, and it's simple! One day, Fang was derping around the web, when he came upon this website, FanFiction! After derping around on THIS website for….like 4 hours, he showed Max it.

They were appalled by some of the stories, they were mad at a lot of them. Fang was either emo or a man whore, Dylan was trying to knock Max up, Iggy was a sex driven freak, Max and I were pregnant in some of them or I was just annoying , Ella was a super annoying girly girl, Angel was weird and creepy and Gazzy wasn't even there half the time, Lissa was a bitchy slut and Bridget was a cougar. Ari suddenly came back from the dead…again. Jeb was abusive, Dr. M was always baking cookies.

Max was abused by either her dad or step mom, Fang was rich and suddenly twins with Iggy. All the stories were the same and boring.

It had gotten way out of hand and we wanted to do something about it.

They found this story about some gay guy and Fang and they found the author, who seemed normal enough. We contacted her and talked her into doing this letter thing that other 'fandoms' were doing. We gave her our notes to give to you, and BAM! Most popular story she has now.

So she is welcome.

And when people got more into it and giving her ideas, she would tell us them and if we liked them, we would write a letter.

So, that's how we discovered fanfiction and anyone who tells you differently is stupid.

Kidding.

Partly.

OK, well, I have to go help save the world now, so see you later!

-Nudge

* * *

**FINALLY DONE!**

**So, if you don't know, I'm doing my 24 oneshots in 24 hours thing tonight. Go to that story for all the prompts.**

**QUESTION TIME!: Whoa, there's two of them today!**

**1. Will you be reading my 24 oneshots in 24 hours story? You better….**

**2. What do you like most about fanfiction?**

**What I like most about fanfiction is that it connects us all together, through one common book. I'm writing this in Omaha, Nebraska and someone else is reading this is Poland or England or even Canada. **

**The internet: it's awesome.**

**Review with some more ideas! I'm running low on them! I'm probably gonna start a Percy Jackson one soon.**

**Or, hell, if you have other writing things for me to do, tell me those!**


	42. James Patterson's 2nd

Dear fanfiction,

My version of Nevermore is the only version.

-James Patterson

* * *

**REVIEW... BECAUSE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.**


	43. Jimmy P

**So, I have a story for all of you today, the story of how this story got deleted from the site and how I got it back. **

**This story got reported on Monday night and deleted from the site, and I was suspended from doing any writing on this website. If you also read my other story DOA's, then you will notice that that story is gone too. I am almost positive of who reported me and if I'm right, then they did it because they got mad at me. I was so mad that I emailed the site's admins later Tuesday, demanding that the story be put back on the here. This is my most popular story and I really love it and I was not going to go down without a fight. They immanently put the story back on, but I have not been able to post until right now. **

**Also, if you were planning on reading my 24 oneshot story, then you will know that I didn't get to do that and will not be able to do it until later.  
**

**So, yeah. It's been a bad week. But whatever! It's over with and I can finally update and tell you all my stupid story.  
**

* * *

Dear FANGirl4EVA,

Yeah, the contest was for ONE CHAPTER, NOT THE WHOLE DAMN BOOK. Plus, what you guys write is nothing compared to what it's GOING to be like.

-Jimmy P

* * *

**QUESTION TIME!: Favorite movie?  
**

**MINE=TITANIC! LOVE LEONARDO DI CAPRIO.  
**

**REVIEW IN CAPS LIKE A BOSS!  
**


	44. Maxmimum Frickin Ride

**Fallen Silver Angel: There was no reason I got reported on this story. In the email I got, where it says why I got reported, it was blank. On my story DOA's which also got reported, it was because the summery had a cuss word in it.**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Why write stories with us having no wings? That's what made us who we are. And if you're going to write them, at least make them interesting, and not OOC a point where we aren't even ourselves.

And it's MAXIMUM RIDE! Not Maxine Ride, not Maximum Martinez, not Maxine Martinez. MAXIMUM FRICKIN RIDE. GET IT RIGHT.

-Maximum Ride

* * *

**Heh, I love writing a ranting Max. **

**So guys, you think I should do a Percy Jackson version of this?  
**

**QUESTION TIME!: How many languages do you speak?  
**

**I speak English, English and some more English. And on a good day, I might be able to say a sentence in French. I was in French 5-6 and I can't speak French well to save my life, but I might be able to say something for you all later.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	45. The Flock's 3rd

Dear fanfiction,

If the story is AH, AU, has OCs and there are OOCs, it's no longer Maximum Ride. It's your poorly written fantasy.

-The Flock

PS. FictionPress, ever heard of it?

* * *

**I am not capable of typing today. It took me like 5 minutes to write this...**

**QUESTION TIME!: I need 4 ideas! Anyone?  
**

**Also! I have decided that I am stopping this story at 50 chapters, I will be starting a Percy Jackson one after that though, so don't despair! And I am about to write the next chapter to DOAs, so when that comes up, read it! Please?  
**

**That question sucks, so another one!: Favorite animal?  
**

**MINE IS PENGUINS. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	46. A very conceited Iggy

**Sequestrated: So, the chapter you are talking about was from Nudge, I think. That was written from Nudge's perspective, saying that she thought she was too young. Ella doesn't appear to care about the age difference, so she might continue to peruse Iggy. Personally, I hate Niggy and Eggy, so I would rather him be with a human or with no one (FOREVER ALONE IGGY!) AND PLEASE DON'T SAY HE MIGHT DIE! HE'S MY FICTIONAL BOYFRIEND!**

**Quimmie: Girl/Boy, you need to calm down. You are my first hate review. While I respect you for putting out your opinion, I'm not deluded, which I had to actually look up on google. Not a fool, at least not right now. That is all.**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Iggy: a Maximum Ride Novel? Yes, just yes. I need one too. Max, Fang and Angel get a book named after them, I need one too.

-A very conceited Iggy

* * *

**So, yeah. Review and all that jazz that I always tell you to do.  
**

**QUESTION TIME!: Favorite and least favorite pairing in Maximum Ride?  
**

**Favorite:...I really like Figgy, but I's a little yaoi fangirl. Fax is also good.  
**

**Least favorite: Any cannon characters with Iggy. Miggy: hate it. Max is like his mom. Niggy: Nope. I don't like Nudge, and Iggy is too awesome for her. Plus, she's like 12. Eggy: NO. JUST NO. In fanfiction, Iggy needs to be with an OC or be forever alone. I actually will not read any story if it has Niggy, Eggy or Miggy in the summery unless it looks really good.  
**


	47. The Flock's 4th

Dear fanfiction,

The Flock chat room things? Why would we use those when we can just walk to the other person and to each other?

Logic. Sometimes, it's really needed.

And where did we suddenly get all the computers do do that?

-The Flock

* * *

**Cool! So, yeah. Review and all that stuff.**

**QUESTION TIME!: What do you want to be when you grow up?**

**I wanna be a street walker.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Just kidding, I wanna be teacher.  
**

**I don't even think half of you know what a street walker is...  
**


	48. Iggy's 6th

**For all you who want to know what a street walker is, just urban dictionary it. **

* * *

****Dear fanfiction,

As much as I hate to say it, I'm blind and I'm staying blind. Defiantly not going to one day randomly have sight or be cured by love.

Sorry, but it's true.

-Iggy

* * *

**Review it up!**

**QUESTION TIME: favorite Maximum Ride book?  
**

**I LOVE SAVING THE WORLD AND OTHER EXTREME SPORTS.  
**


	49. The parents

**Just realized that I never did one form the parents...**

**So regular=Dr. M**

**BOLD=Jeb  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Do you really think that I would let boys sleepover? And that I would let my daughters dress like sluts? And that I'm just there to bake cookies? And that I would just let them party all the time?

**And I don't abuse Max! Why would I? Also, do you all seriously think that she wouldn't punch me right back?**

**AND I'M NOT EVIL.  
**

****-The parents

* * *

**Cool, so next chapter is going to be my last chapter...**

**Yeah, I've just run out of things to say.  
**

**I hope you all found this story amusing and maybe it will make you think twice about doing anything as listed.  
**

**Also, for my next story ideas, there is a poll on my profile, so go vote.  
**

**As always, review.  
**

**QUESTION TIME!: 3 super powers?  
**

**I would have telekinesis, teleporting (that would make life so much easier) and invisibility.  
**


	50. Sometimes, the Flock says goodbye

**Wow, so this is the last letter, and I am doing what The Writing Fedora suggested...like 40 chapters ago.  
**

* * *

Dear fanfiction,

Hannah: Not gonna lie, you guys piss me off sometimes. Even though you all piss me off with weird stories, cliches and OOCness, I still love you all. Without people like you, there would be no fanfiction (obviously). Remember, there are always good stories to cancel out the bad ones.

James Patterson: Even though you guys sometimes upset me off A LOT, I still appreciate you. Without your love for all things Maximum Ride, Maximum Ride would exist, which would make the fangirls really sad...

Max: You guys may think I'm a cutter, depressed, all googly eyes over Fang (which is SOO NOT true!). You guys may screw up stuff and make me look bad, but you guys are OK people. Remember, we're saving the world for people like you, that must count for something.

Fang: You guys are OK people when it comes down to it, I guess...

Iggy: THERE IS ENOUGH IGGY FOR ALL OF YOU LADIES OUT THERE (Hannah and Myri, stop fighting over me. We can work out days of custody. And I live with NEITHER of you guys, OK? I live with the Flock...wherever the hell we live.). Trust me, I can manage all the love from you guys out there. But if you're one of those people who think I'm a whore, then it's on.

Nudge: I love all of you guys! even if you guys hate me and think I'm annoying, I love you guys! Without all you amazing fans, our story would have never been told! Even though you put me with almost every guy in the Flock, I still love you!

Gazzy: JUST WRITE MORE STORIES ABOUT ME AND WE'll BE GOOD!

Angel: PS, I am not evil, I was just lost and I thought I was doing what was best for the Flock. Don't think I'm evil, and for those of you who stand up for me, thanks.

Total: Stop forgetting about me! I'm always left out, even more then Gazzy! I'm there too, so write about me too!

Bridgette and Lissa: Not sluts, not bitches, not cheerleaders, not slutty, bitchy head cheerleaders. Therefore, stop writing us as such.

Dylan...: STOP HATING ME YOU GUYS! I'M SORRY I LOVE MAX, I CAN'T FREAKING HELP IT! I DIDN'T BREAK FANG AND MAX UP, SO DON'T BLAME IT ON ME! *goes to cry in emo corner*

Ella: DON'T HATE BECAUSE I'M ALMOST WITH IGGY.

Hannah: That's not why we hate you...

The Voice: Who do you all think I am?

Hannah: I think the Voice is Jesus, James Patterson, or that one dude from the first book who was freaking out about his Mac laptop.

Jeb: It's not me, that's all I know! (:

Hannah: ...Um, yeah. I think I'm going to end this chapter now. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, telling your friends, PMing me (Myri for arguing with me about who gets Iggy... HE IS MINE DAMMIT!), for answering my questions and laughing at my letters. This whole story really meant a lot to me and I'm really happy that you have all liked it. So, go on my page and vote on the poll for which story I should do next, or PM me.

and for the last time...

QUESTION TIME!: What was your favorite letter?

Mine was Iggy telling everyone that he looks like a hot guy, despite the manga making him look like a girl.

So, review on this last chapter, favorite, PM me, all that good stuff.

It has been a pleasure writing on behalf of the Maximum Ride characters.

PEACE OUT! (:


End file.
